Life Anew
by Zeyphr the Void King
Summary: Perlia, NicoxOC, OCxOC i know this thing is cliched butI'll try to make this good: Percy, Nico and Thalia are finally relaxing ever since the Giant War. Until some new siblings come along. What will happen to our favorite trio? Will this story be good to readers? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Prolougue

**Hello, readers, I am Zeyphr the Void King. Its my first fanfic and I will accept constructive crtitism. Hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. RR does. If i did tho, Perlia would replace Percabeth.**

Pairings:

Perlia, OC x OC, Nico x OC

Main Characters:

Percy, Nico, Thalia, Edwin (OC), Melia (OC), Fiora (OC)

* * *

><p>Prolougue:<p>

Percy POV

Right now, I am relaxing for the FIRST time in a long time. We won the Giant War and Gaea has gone to sleep. There were casualties along with lost demigods. I was saddened that I couldn't save them, but now I'm happy that I have time with my dear Annabeth. Currently, I was feeding Peleus. It was pretty boring until I heard a boy scream,

"HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE HELP US!" I immediately whip my head to the direction of where I heard the sound and I see three boys and one girl, running away from 10 dracaena 10 empousai and 10 hellhounds. I jump up and I get Riptide in sword form. Behind me, I hear two voices say:

"Perce! Wait up!" It was Nico and Thalia running to me. They see the fleeing group and get with the program. Nico takes out a Stygian sword while Thalia gets her bow ready. At an unseen mark, the three of us start killing the monsters. I kill the empousai, Nico got the hellhounds and Thalia quickly kills the dracanea. When the monsters were destroyed. One boy screams,

"I, Garret Cooper, destroyed those monsters!" The second bot follows suit,

"I, Michael Tract, assisted Garret!" The girl also copies the now identified Michael, but saying her name was Charolette Smith. Someone comes up behind us saying,

"Percy, how could you?" This was Annabeth. I counter,

"Me, Nico and Thalia killed those monsters!" Annabeth just scoffs. Chiron, on the other hand, says,

"Why, Percy, why?" He gallops away into the Big House.

But the third boy says,

"We didn't kill those demons. Those three did." He points to Nico, Thalia and I. Garret says, "No they didn't. They just stood there, watching us fight for our lives." Annabeth comes to Michael, Garret and Charolette saying, "Come. I'll show you around camp." She takes the trio with them. She looks back at the third boy who defended us. "What's your name?" He simply replies, "Edwin Diavollo." (**AN: According to Google Translate, diavollo means "devil" in Italian. It will play another part in later chapters)**

Annabeth asks again, "You coming with the four of us?" Edwin shook his head. "I'll ask other people to show me around. I don't want to be with lying idiots *cough* Mike, Garret and Charolette *cough*." Garret hear this and glares at Edwin. He charges with his fists up saying, "You're the liar! I'll beat you just like I did with those monsters!" Edwin side-steps and sticks his foot out. Garret trips on his foot and falls down on his back. Edwin quickly pulls out two pocketknives and hold one at Garret's face and and the other aimed at his heart.

"Do you yield?" Edwin asks in a bored tone. Garret growls through clenched teeth. "Yes." Edwin smirks, "I saved your asses more times than I can count within the past 5 days. I thought you'd be wise into not attacking me." Charolette, Michael, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I stare at Edwin in shock. This kid was good just for his first day an camp. Edwin gets off Garret and Garret walks away. Annabeth leads Garret, Charolette and Michael into camp, explaining the Greek gods and goddesses and all that good stuff.

Thalia approaches Edwin and says, "Thanks for defending us like that." He replies as he puts his pocketknives away. "No problem. You saved my life and I thought that Garret was being a plain outright dick." I laugh in agreement with Edwin. We lead Edwin into camp and explain the truth about his the "talk" was over. Edwin simply nodded. "That explains some things.." he mutters to himself. Thalia looks at him with curiosity.

"Like what?" she asks. Edwin looks at her grimly. "I can do this…" He puts on a concentrated face and the next second, he is enveloped by a mettalic colored light. When the light dies out, Edwin is wearing this weird armour that is pitch-black with dark green lines running across the armour. The lines were moving, like it was flowing blood. On his back is a pure sky blue sword, looking like it was made of pure energy. It had straight, yet curved blade that was radiating blue sparks. The middle of the sword was an open circle, while the hilt was slightly moving, as if it was adjusting to fit Edwin perfectly. **(****AN:**** Look up "Monado III Xenoblade". That's Edwin's sword.) **Finally, his headgear made him lok even more intimidating. When he pressed a button by his ear, multiple plates slide into place and a "face" can be seen. **(AN: Look up "Metal Face Xenoblade" .That is Edwin's "face") **Nico, Thalia and I look at Edwin in awe.

Suddenly, I am forced to the ground by an unseen force. Then a raspy voice speaks in my head.

"_Beware, Perseus Jackson." It spoke. "Betrayal will come and may strike you dead. Tread on carefully…" _

Then, I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers! I hope that this was a good chapter that might become a story. Please read and review. Construtive critism is welcomed with open arms. I will also take details from a gme called "Xenoblade Chronicles". All rights go to their respective creator(s).<strong>

**Have a Happy Holidays!**


	2. I: Kronos Was Right About Friends

_**Life Anew**_

_Chapter 1: What Kronos Said Was Right_

_Percy POV_

_3 months after Garret, Michael, Edwin and Charlotte arrive at CAMP_

It's been three months since the four have arrived. Apparently, Garret was my half-brother, Michael was a kid of Hades and Charlotte was a daughter of Zeus. Ever since Garret found out about my leadership, he made it his purpose to break me. It started by simple taunts and other things. When that didn't work, he started to frame me for things that I didn't do. He got some campers to start blaming the war on me and that if I wasn't alive back then, the wars would've never happened. He had the help of Michael, Charlotte and a bunch of Aphrodite kids with strong charmspeak to help his campaign. He succeeded and got the entire camp but Edwin (who apparently is a child of Hemera, it's a secret and Hemera talked to Apollo about it and agreed to be his temporary "godly" parent) and Chiron to turn on me. It didn't help my case when Poseidon started to ignore me and started looking over Garret instead. He was apparently Poseidon's new favorite son. Same thing with Michael and Charlotte, although Michael and Charlotte looked a bit guilty, as if they were sorry for doing the stuff they did. All I have left is Annabeth and Edwin. All of my Roman friends were at Camp Jupiter, while Nico and Thalia were busy with their responsibilities.

Now that I started to think about it, Annabeth has seemed… distant, lately. Whenever we hang out, she always has an excuse to go somewhere else and/or hangs out with Garret. I truly love her and I got Athena's approval to propose. I had to do to something I've done before: survive in Tartarus. I was supposed to be in the Pit for about 2 and a half Earth months **(AN; Time passes differently in different realms)**. I managed to do that and when I reported back to Athena, she gave me an engagement ring that was pure platinum with an amber stone one the top. Inside on the stone was engraved _Forever Yours, Seaweed Brain_. I wanted Annabeth to be with me forever and decided to propose to Annabeth. I was walking around camp, hoping to find Annabeth, but found Malcolm. He saw me and said,

"Hey Perce. Watcha need?" You see, Malcolm was the only other camper who didn't despise me and we became good friends. I ask him with excitement,

"Have you seen Annabeth anywhere? I'm gonna propose to her today." Malcolm looked kind of tense when he replied, "Try the beach." I tell him my thanks and he calls out my name. He looks at me square in the eye and says in the same raspy voice I heard 3 months ago.

"_Brace yourself… Perseus." He warned. _His eyes showed pure darkness for 2 seconds. Immediately, his eyes turn back to his gray color and walks away. I inwardly think, "_That's strange..."_ I wave it off and head to the beach. It was sunset and the sky looked perfect with its genuine orange. A perfect setting to propose that came once in a while. I walk for awhile and find Garret on the beach, kissing a girl with princess curls and a honey tan. I look at the girl with pity; _she's unfortunate to be kissing an outright dick like Garret._ I start to walk away until my eyes widen.

_Princess curls? Honey tan?_

A face of fear is plastered on my face and I sneakily go behind some bushes to try to see if the girl is who I thought it was.

**( Garret: "This is him speaking"**

**The girl; **"This is her speaking"**)**

"**My gods, girl. You're real a good kisser."**

"I know Garret. Way better than my current boyfriend!"

"**When are you gonna break up with him, Annabeth?"**

My eyes widen in fear. _No, no, no, no. Then that girl is…_

"I'll break up with Percy when he shows up."

I become enraged and decide to confront them. "Then don't bother looking for me… Annie Bell." Annabeth looks at me and laughs, "Percy, Percy, Percy. You are SOOOOOOOOO gullible! Athena and Poseidon kids don't mix! I was dating you just for the fame! You are super stupid! Unlike Garret here, I actually like him! Now scram, _boy…_" she says that last word like a hunter. I begin to tear up and start running to my cabin.

I lie down on my bunk and start to cry. A voice that belonged to a certain Titan of Time says something in my head.

"_Remember what I told you, Percy? Friends are meaningless. It only hurts more when they betray you. You learned it the hard way while I get to laugh!"_

I keep on crying for hours. The engagement ring was still in my pocket, but I honestly wanted to chuck it into Tartarus, but I was too depressed. My last thought was, _Kronos was right…_, before I eventually fall asleep.

**Hello again. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna need a beta reader to help me with some grammar and story details if the need ever arises. I'll try to make it more different than the other stories with the cliched Annabeth dumps Percy thing. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Zeyphr**


	3. Authors Note

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE_**

**I'm sorry for the lack of update. I've been lazy and busy, I wont make excuses. I've read some fanfics lately and I will change Edwin's parentage. His godly parent will be _Hemera_**** not Nyx. I've taken interest in Hemera and I wanna try her out. Sorry, but I'll update today as well. Ill try to update this story every week at around Saturday or Sunday. Thanks and sorry.**


	4. II: The Day We Ran

_**Life Anew**_

_Chapter 2: The Day We Ran_

_Percy POV_

_1 week after the Anna-poalypse_

It's been a week ever since _she_ cheated on me. Being the bitch she is, _A__nnabeth_, Garret, Charrolette and Michael got the blasted camp AND the gods to believe that I dumped Annabeth for some Aphrodite chick. The only people that stuck with me are Edwin ,Malcolm,Thalia, Nico, Chiron, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and surprisingly, Athena. Hades changed his opinion about the child being his favorite thing when he saw what Michael did with the new posse. I got blessed by all of them. So did my remaining friends.

Hestia gave me the power to conjure food and control over fire.

Hades gave me a copy of his Helm of Darkness, control over the shadows, the ability to shadow travel and the power to raise a dead army.

Demeter gave me the ability of faster regeneration in if I am within nature's vicinity and the power to conjure vines.

Hermes gave me a boost in speed, the master skills of a thief and to be able to lie with a straight face.

Apollo gave me better mastery over archery (which actually worked), various senses enhancements during the day and the power to harness solar power to a certain extent.

Athena gave me enhancements on the brain, making me more smart, tactical and logical than any of her children.

I was currently practicing me shadow powers within the camp's forest. It was quite draining and intense, until electricity, which was ricocheting off trees, hit me in the back.

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I then realized it was Thalia. See, I've been electrocuted by Thalia so many times, her lightning has a different feel than others. I turn around to find within the distance, Thalia sitting on a rock, crying. I run towards her and I pat her back. "Why so sad, Thalia?" She turns around and sees me.

"Perce, I've been kicked out of the hunt." I immediately pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry," I say," I didn't know." It took Thalia awhile before she returned the hug. We broke apart and I hear someone call my name,

"PERCY!" It was Edwin, Malcolm and Nico calling me. They run up to me and Nico starts,

"The campers are looking for you! They want to kill you and they've got Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon leading the hunt!" My face becomes pale. "Shit..." I mutter. Then Edwin gets an idea.

"I can light teleport to Half-Blood Hill and then you guys make a break for it. You get away from here." You see, being the son of Hemera, he can light teleport basically shadow travelling but using the light. Thalia argues, "But then you'll fight alone!" Malcolm steps forward.

"No, I'll fight with Edwin. The both of us will buy you time." I look at Edwin and Malcolm. Edwin reassures me, "Don't worry, I'll light transfer the both of us and we'll meet you at your mom's apartment." I nod. Edwin light travels us to the hill and before Nico, Thalia and I could run. We heard a voice boom,

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Crap, it was Zeus. Behind him were Artemis, her hunters, Poseidon and the campers, all in battle regalia. Artemis the sneers,

"The oh-so-mighty Perseus Jackson is nothing but a disgusting male! You'll die here!" I was about to retort when Edwin yells, "Well I'm sorry to say this, but you Artemis judge the males by actions of a few , yet you do the same thing the males do. You bitch!" Then Edwin raises his hand and Nico, Thalia and I were teleported in front of my mom's apartment.

**(AN: I was gonna ned it here, but I will make up for my laziness.)**

_Edwin's POV_

After I teleport the trio away, Artemis goes into a rage mode. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BOY! YOU OFFEND ME LIKE THAT? YOU'LL PAY!" She teleports away. In a couple of seconds, she comes back with a man and tosses him into the middle of the field. I go wide-eyed. It was... It was...

_My father!_

Artemis then snarls, "This is what you get. I'll give that man 20 seconds to live." I scramble to my father and he nods,

"I thought this would happen. Your mother told me this. Remember this, Edwin, I'm proud of what you've become. Bring fame to the Diavollo family! Find Chaos!" In a blink of an eye, a silver arrow pierce his head and my father dies. I cry and glare murderously at Artemis. Artemis, on the other hand, smiles like a sadist. "This is your punishment, _boy._" I then stand up and I face the enemy army. "Do you know who my godly parent is?" Poseidon says

"Apollo, right? What about him?" I smile, "He isn't my real parent. I was simply 'adopted' by him. Do you want to know who my real parent is?" Zeus panics and aims his Master Bolt at me. "Who is it, demigod?" I laugh like the Joker. "It's Hemera! The Primordial Goddess of Day! I'll unleash hell all of you!" I rise up into the air and I have a metallic colored light envelop me. I had my battle armor on **(AN: It's the same one from the Epilogue). **I look at Malcolm and I focus on him, teleporting him to Sally's apartment. I summon "light wings" to attach onto my armor. I summon my Monado sword and will it to transform to a light scythe. **(AN: Edwin's weapon can from now on, shape shift into any weapon.) **I summon an AK-47u with unlimited ammo and scream,

"Let the son of Day's wrath BEGIN!" In the speed of light, I aim my gun at the nearest hunter and fire a satisfying 10 bullets into her head. She falls dead and her blood stains the dirt of the hill.

My wrath had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong>

**I'm sorry for my lack of writing! I will try to update as much as I can! **

**Kudos to katnercy35 for being the first to review this story! To all who read this, I will accept a selected amount of OC's besides the next OC's I will create. Please include this in a review if you wanna try to have your OC in here:**

**Name:**

**Parent (NO NORSE. I don't know a lot about the Norses):**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Height:**

**Powers:**

**If you want them to be in a romantic relationship:**

**History (optional, I'll make one up if I must)**

**Please review! I will only update if at least 2-3 reviews come in for this chapter. I get inspiration to write when I see comments. I also NEED A BETA READER!**

**Happy New Year readers!**

**-Zeyphr **


	5. III: Revenge At It's Finest

_Chapter 3:_

_Revenge At Its Finest_

_Malcolm POV_

When I blink, I find myself in front of Percy's apartment. Damn it, Edwin! He teleported me here! Now, he is fighting alone! I see Percy, Thalia and Nico, in front of the apartment building, looking at their arms. I look at them questionably as I approach them,

"Hey guys," I asked, "What happened?" Percy whipped around and looked at me as if I had two heads,

"Why are you here?" Percy asks, "Where is Edwin?" I sadly nodded, "He teleported me here without telling me." Suddenly, I hear someone scream,

"Let the son of Day's wrath begin!" That sounded like Edwin! The four of us turned around and saw an IM, showing Edwin in some badass armor, a scythe made out of light and an AK-47u. He shoots a round at the nearest hunter with his gun. quickly, the hunter is shot in the head and falls to the ground dead. Immediately, I knew that this thing would end bad, yet amazing at the same time.

**(AN: I was listening to this pure-instrumental piece and decided that this would be the battle song for this fight. The URL is:**

** watch?v=bku_wFW8nPo**

**Listen while you read. I love this song.)**

_Edwin's POV_

When I killed the hunter, Artemis became enraged. Basically, everyone on the battlefield except me was beyond pissed. A camper, who sadly was Garret, yells a battle cry,

"Attack and kill him. **FOR OLYMPUS!**" I smirk, cause I knew that this is where the action would take place. But before I could move, a portal made of water and another made of lightning appeared above my enemies. Suddenly, _elemtroi_, dummies made of one element were pouring out of their respected portals by the dozens. Shortly, there were at least 120 _elemtroi_ of each element. Each of these dummies were able to move and resembled men, with Greek armor and swords.

"Ah crap." I groan. To make things worse, a third portal appeared, but it was made of silver. More _elemtroi_ were pouring out of the portal. These _elemtroi _resembled females, as if they were hunters of Artemis. Zeus smirked,

"You are outnumbered more than a thousand to 1! What are the odds of this ending this your way?" I respond by providing a more evil smirk than Zeus gave. "I'll take my chances." Artemis raised her bow.

"Everyone, **TAKE HIM OUT AND KILL HIM!. THE ONE WHO DELIVERS HIS DEATH BLOW GETS IMMORTALITY!**" That perked everyone up as they started to attack me. In front of me were about 20 _elemtroi_, 20 demigods and all the hunters. To spice things up, Artemis was leading this particular platoon. I got my scythe and slashed in front of me, taking out a good 10 of each group. Luckily, the ones who were demigods or a part of Artemis' group died the moment I slashed. Artemis looked at me wide-eyed, "You killed them, your kin, just like that! Die, scumbag!" She ordered the rest of the demigods to regroup, since they were getting more ammo. To her hunters, they were to stay back and shoot from afar. Artemis conjured her hunting knives and came at me, with wild fury. I blocked as she slashed, I dodged as she thrusts her knives, attempting to impale me. I use my wing to rise a bit and I will my scythe to be my Monado. I look at Artemis with rage.

"Artemis the lesbian goddess," I scream, but weirdly, a woman's threatening voice mixed with mine as I said these words,

"You have taken away something I love, something I have cherished for my life. You take him away from me just to get even with me for insulting you, you _douchebag. _You have given me something and I should return the favor!" My Monado responds to my emotions by having it's blade increase in length slowly until it was 12 meters long, since I was getting furious as I talking to Artemis. "Now Artemis," I start. And when I continue, my eyes literally change as if the sun became my eyes, with the mixed voice still in effect,

"YOUR HUNTERS WILL DIE! THEY WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE MY FATHER DID!" Due to my sudden emotional outburst, My Monado's blade doubled in size, displaying 24 meters of pure red energy, signaling my anger. I charged at Artemis and she did monkey see, monkey do. She charged with her knives, ready to impale me. But when I was about one meter away from her, I somersault in front of her, having her hunters wide open for an attack. I turn around and slash at Artemis. When she got hit, she was blown back several hundred feet away, ending up right by Peleus. I turn to her hunters, who were taking aim at me with their bows. I summoned my light wings again and rose up a few feet. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, my eyes were know red, having an intricate black design as my eye **(****AN: Look up Kakashi's Sharingan. That is Edwin's eye.)** That is when there my revenge was achieved. When ALL the hunters looked at me in the eyes, they were trapped in a trance that I did not know I could conjure. They all paled and started screaming, "MY LADY! NO!" Then all their heads blew up, due to the intense pain that they shortly lived through. When the blood was up in the air, I extend my hand and I had the blood teleported to remain inside my Monado. Now, the center circle was no longer empty and now carried the Blood of the Hunters. I turn around and face Artemis, who just stood by and watched the entire thing, in complete shock.

"Now we are even. Artemis, mark my words, I speak for Perseus, Thalia, Nico and myself when I say, WE. WILL. BE. BACK. We will end the tyranny that you Olympians have been doing and none will be spared except those who have supported us. Your time is now limited. use it wisely." I stick up the finger and have my wings shine brighter. When I was enveloped with light, I disappeared, fleeing to Percy's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>HI guys again and Happy New Year!<strong>

**I hope that this chapter was good enough, it was somewhat hard to type up this chapter.**

**Shout outs to jubilee loves pyro and Ice88. Thanks for the OC's but I'll use them for either next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**That was my first battle scene I wrote and also to those that wonder, the Perlia and pairing fluffs will come soon!**

**If you have an account or not, I still need OC's and please follow the format that I provided on Chapter 2.**

**For those that review as guests, just give me a name to use so I can credit you.**

**Peace out and please review.**

**-Zeyphr**


	6. I NEED HELP!

**Hello after a long leave of absence!**

**I'm sorry, but I have been lazy, busy and I have a terrible case of a writer's block! I need help from any of you who have an account! **

**So if anyone can help me get this story up and running, I would gladly appreciate it!**


End file.
